The Devil's mates
by Narakufan77
Summary: Allona, Ino, tenten and Hinata go on a long term mission away from Konoha and end up in the Devil May Cry world after overhearing a conversation between the boys. This is my first story so please go easy on me.
1. Chapter 1 The Mission

~Note~

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DEVIL MAY CRY AND ALL OF THEIR CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO CAPCOM AND I ALSO DON'T OWN NARUTO AND ALL OF THEIR CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO.

Summary: Ariadne, Ino, Tenten and Hinata go on a long-term mission away from Konoha and end up in the Devil May Cry world after overhearing a conversation between the boys.

_My friend your desire is the bringer of life the gift of the goddess –thought_

"My friend your desire is the bringer of life the gift of the goddess" –speech

My friend your desire is the bringer of life the gift of the goddess –written words

The Parings are: **Nero/Ariadne, Dante/Ino, Vergil/Hinata **and **Credo/Tenten**

By the way Credo survived the wound that he had been given barely though. Also Sakura died in the Sand/Sound invasion in this story. Sorry for all of those Sakura fans out there I just don't like Sakura at all. Also I don't have a Beta it is just spell checked and proof read for grammatical errors.

~End note. Story start~

Chapter 1 the Mission

Ariadne, Ino, Tenten and Hinata are in one of the training grounds, Tenten is training with a training dummy, Ino is doing tree climbing, Hinata is practicing her Juken and Ariadne is doing chakkra control by levitating with chakkra. Ino stopped what she was doing and made a noise to get everyone's attention. I stopped levitating and stood up. We all look at Ino and she says "hey why don't we spy on the boys and find out what they are talking about" "No Ino" Tenten says thinking that Ino is just after gossip I saw what she was saying "yeah let's do it as it means that we can improve on our stealth skills and information gathering skills" I say agreeing with Ino "well when you put it that way OK let's do it" Tenten says agreeing as does Hinata.

We made our way to where the boys are and when we were close enough we hid our chakra and hid in various positions. "Do you guys think that the girls are getting weaker?" Kiba asks the others "Tenten's getting weaker, she used to be able to keep up with me and give me a decent match but now she doesn't give me a decent match" Neji says agreeing, "troublesome but I agree Ino just seems to focus on her appearance more that training and she isn't as strong as she used to be" Shikamaru says "yeah I know what you are saying Ariadne just seems to be getting weaker each day" Naruto says with Sasuke nodding in agreement with Naruto "Hinata is weak as well she doesn't seem to be putting that much effort into training" Kiba says. Me, Ino, Tenten and Hinata go back to where we used to be "how dare Neji say that! I have worked my butt off training just to keep up with Neji" Tenten fumed and proceeded to demolish the training dummy, Hinata is meditating like she does after the verbal abuse her father gives her, I am putting my fists to the trees as a calming technique and Ino is throwing kunai's at the trees.

~The next day at Team 7's meeting place~ Sasuke and Naruto have just arrived "hey Ariadne" Naruto greets me I use the transportation jutsu and ended up in the training ground I was in yesterday with my eyes puffy red and it seems that I am not the only one here Ino, Tenten and Hinata are here as well. "Why don't we go to lady Tsunade and ask for a long term mission outside of Konoha and train and when we get back we show the boys just how much stronger we have become" Ino suggests "yeah let's do it" I Say supporting her "yeah" Tenten says "Okay let's do it" Hinata says and we go to lady Tsunade's office.

We made our way to Tsunade's office and Ino says "Hokage-sama me, Ariadne, Tenten and Hinata would like to go on a long term mission outside of Konoha please" "can you tell me why you all want to do this so suddenly?" Tsunade asks us and Tenten explains why we want to do this and then Tsunade says "Hinata are you sure you want to do this after all don't you have heiress duties to deal with" "hai Hokage-sama I am sure" Hinata replies "Very well. There have been sightings of Orochimaru and his subordinates in another world your mission is to go to that world and stay there keeping an eye out for Orochimaru or his subordinates normally I would assign all Jounin to do this mission however I don't know how long this mission will take and ideally I can't afford to have too many powerful ninja away from the village in the critical state that it is in and I don't want to send all Jounin there and I trust in your abilities and you will most definitely have a chance to do training to improve yourselves. Now prepare for your mission and meet me here tomorrow at 8 am sharp. You are dismissed" Tsunade says.

We leave the office and we said our goodbyes and went our separate ways to head home to pack for this mission we have been given. ~skip to Ariadne's room in the Nara clan house~ I am packing for a year to be on the safe side for this mission. Once I have finished and go over what I have packed twice to satisfy that I have packed what is necessary for this mission.

~Note~

Well this is the end of the chapter; this is a good opening to the story. I hope you like the story so far. Next time Ariadne, Ino, Tenten and Hinata leave Konoha. I'll try and get the next chapter out as soon as i can.

~End note~


	2. Chap2Enter Nero, Dante, Vergil and Credo

~Note~

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DEVIL MAY CRY AND ALL OF THEIR CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO CAPCOM AND I ALSO DON'T OWN NARUTO AND ALL OF THEIR CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO.

Summary: Ariadne, Ino, tenten and Hinata go on a long term mission away from Konoha and end up in the Devil May Cry world after overhearing a conversation between the boys.

_My friend your desire is the bringer of life the gift of the goddess –thought_

"My friend your desire is the bringer of life the gift of the goddess" –speech

My friend your desire is the bringer of life the gift of the goddess –written words

The Parings are: **Nero/Ariadne, Dante/Ino, Vergil/Hinata **and **Credo/Tenten**

~End note. Story start~

Chapter 2 Enter Nero, Dante, Vergil and Credo

It's 7:00 am and I have just woken up from a fitful sleep, I took a few moments to get over what I had dreamed about and I got up and got ready for the mission and get my notebook with the information I had already put for figuring out Kimimaro's illness and work on it some more. I was nearly at a solution when it was 7:30 am I put my notebook and pen back in my bag and I grab my bag and head out of my room. I went downstairs and had breakfast I am about to leave when Shikamaru comes up to me and asks me "where are you going Ariadne?" "I was assigned on a mission with my team yesterday and I am leaving now. If you want to know more you will have to go to the Hokage" I answer and left the building.

It is 8am and me, Ino, Tenten and Hinata are in the Hokage's office. "Are you four ready to go?" Tsunade asks us and we tell her we are ready and she performs several hand signs and says "world transportation jutsu" and everything around us became blurry and it felt like we were spinning round in a circle and when everything became clear and stopped moving we noticed that we are in some kind of town. It took a while for me to get used to the strange smell in the air which seemed to be everywhere. All of a sudden four people come up to us one has white hair which is brushed down and has blue eyes, he is wearing a blue and red coat that has some kind of symbol on both of the shoulders and has some kind of red shirt underneath the coat, dark blue pants, he also is wearing two rings on his hand and has brown boots. He also has a sword strapped to his back. The second one also has white hair which is separated into parts and is brushed down and he is wearing a red coat and a black shirt underneath and black shoes. He also has a sword strapped onto his back. The third has white slicked back hair and blue eyes. He is wearing a long blue coat, blue armour underneath and black trousers and brown boots. He had a katana strapped to her waist. Lastly the final one has brown hair and brown eyes. He is wearing a white outfit and boots on and has some kind of weapon strapped to his waist. The one with the blue and red jacket introduced himself as Nero, the one in the red jacket introduced himself as Dante, the one in the blue jacket introduced himself as Vergil and the other one introduced himself as Credo. We told them who we are.

They led us to a building which had the words Devil may cry on it. On the way there we noticed that the sky turned black which signified that it was night time. When we went in they sorted out a place to stay for the night and that we would explain where we are from and why we are here tomorrow.

~Note~

Well that is the end of this chapter. Sorry it is short the next one will be longer. I just wanted to get the meeting of Nero, Dante, Vergil, Credo, Ariadne, Ino, Hinata and Tenten over will. Also I need to figure out exactly where I want the story to go in. Hope you enjoyed it. See you next chapter.

~End Note~


End file.
